


First Kiss

by fade2red



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The tv droned on as the Red Sox game moved into the bottom of the 7th, a fact Maura was only consciously aware of because Jane insisted on participating in the 7th inning stretch whether she was at the game or in her best friend’s living room.

Maura had long since lost interest in the baseball contest but Jane’s behavior, as always, held her attention. She watched studiously as Jane muttered and turned her cap sideways in what Maura had learned over time was the “rally position”.

“Unbelievable, they better get some heat warming up in the bullpen,” Jane said and took another sip of her beer.

Maura’s eyes followed the bottle to Jane’s lips, where they lingered the perfect proportions of them becoming the sole focus of her concentration for a moment. "Have you ever dated a woman?" She blurted, unable to stop herself.

Jane choked on her beer, "Have you?!" she gasped between coughs.

"Well, yes,” Maura replied matter of factly. “But I asked you first… and you didn't answer my question." 

Jane blushed. “No, I haven’t. Never swung that way.”

“But you’ve thought about it,”

“Well, uh, yes, I mean no,” Jane stammered.

Maura raised an eyebrow and smothered a smile. “So you have thought about it?”

Jane shrugged. “Not really. Not until the Katie Randle case. Being undercover gave me a different perspective. I mean I’m not totally opposed to it, at least not for other people.” She squirmed uncomfortably. “I guess I’m not that brave.”

Puzzled Maura studied Jane for a long moment. “What’s brave about spending time with someone you find attractive?”

Jane blinked. “Well you know, people think it’s weird. If I went lesbo ma would freak, not to mention the guys down at the station.”

Silence settled over them as Jane returned to half heartedly watching the game and Maura sipped her wine. 

“So you dated a girl,” Jane said trying her best to sound nonchalant. 

“We were in our twenties so I think “woman” would be more accurate,” Maura replied with a grin. “We were interns together, she and I shared a lot of interests and one thing led to another.”

Jane turned slightly to face Maura. “How was it? Was it weird?”

Maura shook her head. “No, it was actually the most natural relationship I’ve ever had. We just seemed to fit, at least for a while.”

“So what happened?” Jane asked. “I mean if you want to talk about it, I’ll listen.”

Maura laughed softly. “Life happened. We both were in a place where we weren’t willing to commit to something long term. At that point, my career seemed much more important and she felt the same about hers. We parted on very good terms.”

Absently, Jane picked at the label on her beer bottle. “Ever think of looking her up? You know, see if that spark is still there?”

“No,” Maura replied. “I only believe in moving forward, not back. Besides, I keep in touch with her and she’s very happy with her wife and children.”

“Oh,” Jane said. “Yeah, guess that would kill the romance.” 

“Yes, indeed.” Maura watched as Jane settled back into her game watching posture, slightly reclined with one leg thrown carelessly over the arm of the couch. Effortlessly graceful, though Jane would argue she wasn’t.

“Hey could you rub my head?” 

Now it was Maura’s turn to be taken aback. “Um, all right. Why?”

“Ortiz is coming up to bat. You were playing with my hair last week when he hit that triple. I thought maybe if you did it again, he’d get another base hit,” Jane explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Tentatively, Maura reached out and slid her fingers through Jane’s hair. She was always surprised at how soft the unruly mass was to the touch. Carefully, she moved aside the rally cap and set to massaging Jane’s scalp with the lightest of touches.

Before she knew it, Jane’s head was in her lap and the game was all but forgotten.

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled lazily. “That feels really nice… very relaxing.”

Maura felt a surge of pride. “I’m glad you approve.”

Their eyes met and for a moment everything seemed to stop.

“You know,” Jane said quietly. “I think I could maybe date a girl, if the right one came along.”

“How would you know the right one?” Maura asked both curious and hopeful.

“Well, she’d have to be smart, and kind, and not mind that I like talking to the tv while watching baseball. It wouldn’t hurt if she could give a good scalp massage either,” Jane reached up and brushed her fingertips across Maura’s cheek.

"Where will you find this woman?" Maura asked.

Jane smirked and leaned up until her lips were almost touching Maura's. "I think I already have."

Maura shivered in anticipation as Jane's breath ghosted over her skin. Later she wasn't certain who initiated the kiss only that the memory of it was burned into her soul.

She had waited a long time to feel Jane's lips on hers and now that the moment had arrived it didn't disappoint. Janes kisses were firm but tentative and definitely not lacking in passion. Warm heat spread through her settling in her core as the kiss deepened. Her whole body was alive with sensation.

They kissed slowly, sweetly, then more intimately as they both relaxed. Hands tangled in hair, bodies pressed closer, expressing without words long pent up emotion.

Maura wasn't sure when they had rolled over only that she found herself lying on top of Jane, their foreheads pressed together as they both raggedly attempted to catch their breaths. 

"Wow," Jane gasped. 

Maura grinned. "Better than you expected?"

Jane nodded. "And I expected it to be pretty good."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Maura said

"You should." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura pulling her even closer.

"You know this is pretty... what was the term you used?" Maura's forehead wrinkled in mock concentration. "Oh, yes! Lesbo! This is pretty lesbo."

Jane grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess it is. And you know what? I don't care." She kissed Maura again drawing it out for as long as possible.

"What about your mother?" Maura asked when they came up for air.

"I’m definitely not kissing her," Jane snarked. She laughed when Maura gave her a pointed look. "Ma might be a bit put off at first but she'll be okay. She already sees you as family and she wants me to be happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Maura asked softly.

"Yeah, you do. You have for a long time."

"Good." She nuzzled Jane's nose. "And the guys at the station?"

"Jesus, are we playing twenty questions?" Jane rolled her eyes. "As for the guys, fuck em."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather fuck you."

Jane laughed. "I think I can work with you on that. Just gimme a little time though, this is kinda new to me."

"You can have all the time you want," Maura kissed Jane again softly. “We haven’t thoroughly explored the make out possibilities yet.”

“No, we haven’t,” Jane grinned and pulled Maura down to explore some more.


End file.
